


Summer 1995, Australia

by Toscasprayer



Series: Aja 'verse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Australia, Gen, Nimbin, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toscasprayer/pseuds/Toscasprayer





	Summer 1995, Australia

"I am the Star King!" Aja yelled at the night sky.

It was past midnight at the overpass, cars whooshing past.

"You're so fucking high" Pickles giggled. He pressed his cheek to the cool concrete of the wall, and slid slowly down until he was lying on his back, fingers laced on his belly.

Stepping back from the edge of the overpass, Aja took the joint from Pickles's outstretched hand. "Be may as that it, baked like a cake, I really am the Star King. The elves told me." He tended to mix his words up when he was high.

"The elves huh? When was this?" Pickles's voice was lazy.

"Halloween. So like, three weeks ago? Something like that anyway." Aja passed the joint back. "They want me to 'attend to matters of state' but my grades are low enough already. I dunno. I'll figure something out." Aja dropped to the ground, legs up somewhere near his ears.

They sat in silence until Pickles started to sing. "Caaaaaaaaaaaan..."

Aja took up the tune. "Anybodyyyyyyyyyy..."

"Find me-e-e-eee. Somebody to-ooo, looooove..." They sang together. 

"Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do" Pickles sang the piano part, before launching into "Each morning I get up I die a little, can barely stand on my fee-e-et."

"Take a look at yourself in the mirror and cry, Lord, what are you doing to me? I spent all my years believing in you"

"But I just can't get no relief Lord"

"Somebody"

"Somebody"

"Oooh somebody"

"Somebody"

"Can anybody find meeeeee"

"Somebody to lo-ove" Pickles trailed off before sighing. "I can't believe it's already been four years since he died. Dude was a legend."

"He that was. Oi, pass me the Nutri-Grain." He made grabby hands like a child at the backpack nestled between Pickles's knees.

"Nah, get it yourself mate. I'm not hungry yet." Pickles clumsily pointed at himself.

"Fine, you bastard." Aja leaned over Pickles, supporting his weight on Pickles's hipbone. Dragging the bag up Pickles's body, (ACTION HERE OKAY AJA HAS NUTRI GRAIN) He sat hunched over the bag and its treasure, unzipping the bag and opening the carton of cereal. "Open up." Pickles obediently opened his mouth. Dropping individual pieces in Nutri Grain into Pickles's mouth, Aja asked "So, you kissed Andrea yet?"

"No." Pickles blushed. "She doesn't even like me dude."

"Fuck off, she totally does. She the hots for you has baaaaad."

"If you say so..." They fell silent, the sound of crunching Nutri Grain loud in their ears. 

Three weeks later

They are on the overpass again, singing Queen, when instead of singing 'dining at the Ritz we'll meet at night' Aja says "I'm moving to Nimbin."

"What?" Pickles spins around to face Aja.

"Me. Moving. Nimbin." Aja is refusing to look at him.

"Why are you moving to Nimbin? And what about school? I thought you wanted to keep your grades up." Pickles pokes him in the middle of his chest. 

"Dropping out. I can't deal with the elf crap and school at the same time." Aja leaned over the edge of the barrier, holding himself up with delicate hands. 

"They still bothering you about the Star King thing?" Pickles side-eyes Aja, eyebrows raised. 

"Yeah. I'll be leaving in a few days." Aja ducks his head.

"Do Jonathan and Katherine know about this?" Pickles pushes Aja's head back up with his finger. 

"Nope. I haven't told them anything. They'd just be all" Aja affects a girly voice "'Oh dear, we must get you on medication immediately, it's only because we care, see?'" He sighs in frustration. "I love them, but fuck they annoy me sometimes."

"Yeah I guess." Pickles shrugs. "You know where you're staying yet?" 

"Nah, I'll figure something out. I have about 800 bucks saved up, so I should be fine until I get a job." 

"Alright." Pickles chews at his lip. "I'm gonna miss you man."

"Same." Aja sniffed. "You wanna smoke?"

"Fuck yes" Pickles said quickly. "You have a lighter this time?"

"That was one time dickhead. One time! Fucken hell." Aja looked up at the sky and watched time go by.


End file.
